Ask L 2
by VoiceAmongTheDead
Summary: Please, for those who have an unanswered question that is of the utmost importance, now is the time to ask. Many of you are leaving me emails that want to know more and they are starting to take up space on my computers.
1. Chapter 1

I see that I have not answered all the questions that were emailed to me. And I have left many questions still floating out there. So, once again, I shall answer a few more questions that are of the utmost importace of you.


	2. Questions 1

**mangareader1234- If you didn't read my last message then you don't know the following: I am a detective like your self, call me Ze. I am probably no known to you because I am slightly new, I haven't worked on many cases. Just because I haven't worked on many cases doesn't mean I can't be any help to you at all. I saw you had some trouble on your last case and wanted to help, but it seemed that you really didn't need it. If you do need any help on any case, I will be here, but I would like to know some things. The last case you solved was it the Belgium Manga Murder case? If so then impressive, I have been trying to solve that case for months with no lead and you solved it before I could. The only problem is, it is very weird how it was connected to Mina, why is that?**

- Ze

Dear mangareader1234,

I see. I thought you might be a detective. And if you are reffering to the fact that Mina cousin only murdered her for money and such, then you must know. I created a sort of story up to make her sound less interesting. I'm sure from there you can figure out the rest of the details. And there are only a select few that know even more details than again, I'm sure you have figured it all out, or should have figured it all out by now. And as I have said before, I am not all the way finished with the case yet. Yes, most of the culprits were caught, however there are still more to be caught and a few more questions to be answered. Until then, I can only hope to find that one clue that is out of my reach for now.

L

**Animelover1002- Hello!My friend Sonya wants to ask you something:**

Did you know you had a girlfriend?

...Will you answer my questions that I sent you now?Or the other ones I sent you in the other story you had?

Dear Animelover1002,

I was not aware that I had a girlfriend at all. And yes I shall answer the questions you have now.

**OutcastToReality-**

**Dear L,**

There are many questions I wish to ask you, but I find it hard to put them into words. So, since we will probably never hear from you again, I will content myself to just say some last goodbyes. From the very beginning I loved writing to you, and seeing both your answers to me and others. It was a puzzle I would look forward to day after day. To prevent myself from sounding like a 'fangirl', I tried to avoid suggestive questions or displays of emotion, which became more difficult toward the end as I became more attached to the 'Ask L' column. Of course, every other girl is or was doing the exact same thing, so I suppose it really is pointless in me saying that I was somewhat in love with you. Key word being 'was'. I'm almost ashamed to admit that I've fallen for someone who stands for the complete opposite of the justice you stand for, and that man is Jack Napier. I'm horribly embarrassed by it, but his unique view of the world around us is simply like nothing I've ever seen before. So even if you were to continue the Ask L column, I doubt I could bring myself to continue posting as if no change had taken place in my points of view on the world. I have no idea why I'm even writing this, because it really shouldn't matter to you in the first place.

I want to ask a question that would be important to me, to make an impression and be remembered by, but if I'm to be honest I can't think of one. So I guess this is goodbye then, L. It's been worth every moment, and I thank you for that.

-Outcast

Dear OutcastToReality,

There is never really a way to say goodbye. So you do not have to be ashamed of even posting your goodbye. And you should believe in your own justice. You should do what you believe is right no matter what other people may say or think. Now saying that the only thing I hope for is that you stay out of trouble. And it was worth answering your questions.

So now I say goodbye.

L


	3. Questions 2

**mangareader1234- Interesting, how many culprits? I assume there is a lot considering that it was a criminal organization and that some of them having there own company. The body in the freezer, the one that has a paper attached saying, "Watashi wa Kira dess", was it identified that all the parts were male or that the legs part was female? If so, I have always had a hunch that the legs might be from a woman. Also, was that body actually from Kira or the criminal organization as well?**

- Ze

Dear mangareader1234,

Quite a few culprits are still out. But roughly five were caught. Indeed you are correct, the legs were female. The body in the freezer, however, was a sort of scapegoat for the organization. And I believe that Kira could be among them.

**Animelover1002- I don't really know why she was asking that,so I'm sorry if it upseted you.**

Yay! i finally get some !And if you DO answer those questions i emailed you, you don't have to answer Jessie''re not friends any more.

I can't think of any question I want to add,so I'll talk to you later!Bye!

Dear Animelover1002,

If you are refering to the question about death, then I will have you know that I would never want anyone to die. No matter how much crime they have committed, they should not be sentenced to death. I view death as both a blessing and a curse. It's a curse when someone dies tragically or if they die very young. But it is also a blessing if someone who is in pain or someone who is suffering.

**The Fictlizuh- Hello, L, and welcome back.  
#1:Since your long vacation from answering the questions of the public, I assume you've made heavy progress on your newest case?  
#2:I've recently returned from a rousing trip to the hospital for chemical burn treatment. A certain, (If I may put oh so bluntly) Imbecile student at my school had splashed an acidic liquid in my face in the Science lab for insulting her hair. I know insulting her wasn't the smartest idea, but neither is trying to kill someone to exact vengeance. What should I do to comply with her snide manner?  
I would try to send you a box of chocolates, but since your current location is disclosed, I bid the a gracious adieu and look forward to your next appearance.  
Taking way too long to write a conclusion to a letter,  
The Fictlizuh**

Dear The Fictlizuh,

1) I have about five percent of the case solved. It is a lot more complicated than just catch the bad guy and all of that cheesey stuff you see in movies.

2) I wouldn't try and get revenge directly. That would probably end up giving you more problems later. Also, you should let her know what could have happened to you if she already doesn't know. Somehow, I have a feeling that she will feel the guilt about the incident even if she doesn't show it.

**Saint Sentiment-**

**There is one question I'd like to ask you, though I know your not the real L and I'm simply curious.**

Do you like Agatha Christie novels? If so, of her work, what is your favorite? I like And Then There Were None.

Dear Saint Sentiment,

Sadly, I have only read "Dead Man's Folly." She was such a great writer though. I will have to read another one of her books at some point in time.

**Kanki Youji- L-san,  
First of all, hello, I am Kanki, a slightly obsessive, paranoid, borderline schizofrenic girl with OCD, an addiction to apples, and a freakish reseblence to Mello-san, and I decided to plague you with a question or two, mostly just because I can. Hope you don't mind!  
Other than as the detective working on uncovering him, and the person he was supposed to become, did you have any other sort of connection to Beyond-kun? Have you ever had a problem with diabeties? I ask this because, I to, have a freakishly large sweet-tooth, but have never had such problems myself. Do you fear death? If yes, why, if no, what is your greatest fear? Actually, could you just asnwer that last one anyway?  
Until next time,  
Kanki**

Dear Kanki Youji,

I had no real connection to Beyond Birthday other than seeing him once or twice. I do not have diabetes and have never had a problem with it. I do not fear death because I know that death is eventual. And I will not tell anyone what I fear. Only Watari knows.


	4. Questions 3

**mangareader1234- So, a Kira might be among them, this one is different. He or she's (depending on if it's a girl or not) actions make it seem somewhat childish. Have you interviewed any of five culprits? I don't know if it might help or not considering that it might be possible that the five have never even met Kira, if he (or she) is among them.**

- Ze

Dear mangareader1234,

I have interrogated each suspect and I am still not sure of this so called "Kira's" whereabouts. However, that person may be childish, but they also have a very logical mind. And I am about five percent sure that Kira is among them.

**Animelover1002- That makes sense...**

L-san, do you know why I asked you that question?

And you don't have to answer the questions I had sent to you if you don't want to, but tell me that. 'Kay?

Hm...If you could do anything, anything at all, what would it be? Would you want to fly? Or get married? Or something else completely?

And I have one last question: is Kira aka Light Yagami really dead?

Bye!*waves*

Dear Animelover1002,

I have several theories as to why you would ask that question. And I am about two percent sure that you asked me that to understand my character. You were probably wondering if I was cruel or merciful. That is the most logical explaination I can come up with that would make sense. If I could do anything at all what would it be.....Probably mind read. It would make my job a tad bit easier. There is no doubt that Light Yagami is dead.

**ZazieCurie- Ora viva, L. Se o pessoal anda falar na sua língua materna, então farei o mesmo. Mas serei de Portugal ou do Brasil? **

Dear ZazieCurie,

You are speaking in Portuguese.

**ZazieCurie- Hum… eu outra vez. Por alguma razão cortaram a minha review ao meio… Esquisito. -_-  
Direita ao assunto, não te farei perguntas como L o detective mas sim como L a pessoa nascida em 1979; porque sinceramente não aprecio o primeiro muito. Respeito-o como uma pessoa com um bom sentido de justiça, mas depois vem a estúpida competitividade, criancice e a ideia de aceitar casos que tenham muito interesse; o que eu detesto. Do género: o que raio te passou pela cabeça quando prendeste o Light na solitária?! Tu sabias que o puto estava a tramar alguma coisa e foste fazer exactamente aquilo que ele queria?! Mas que raio, pá?! Que a Rem desse cabo dele! *suspiro* Adiante… Perguntas para o Sr. Lawliet.  
1- Se não fosses um detective, o que gostarias de ser? Pasteleiro? :)  
2- Digamos que te casavas com a tua paixão ou outra pessoa qualquer e constituías família. Achas que serias um bom marido? (lembra-te que estou a te perguntar como se não fosses detective)  
3- E como pai?  
4- Gostavas de ter um amigo de confiança?  
5- Para além de jogar tennis e saber artes marciais, sabes mais algum desporto?  
6- Já resolveste o teu caso com as fanfictions?  
7- Como deves saber, já que andaste a "investigar" por aí, eu gosto de Beyond Birthday. Não concordo, nem aprecio, os crimes que cometeu (o que foi um pouco por causa de ti); mas eu gosto de dar às pessoas segundas oportunidades e -por agora- ele parece ser simpático e engraçado com o pessoal. Aliás recentemente ofereci-lhe como prenda um coelho de estimação. (pára de olhar assim para mim. -.-) Basicamente, o que quero dizer é: queres uma prenda gira?  
8- A partir desta review, o que pensas de mim?  
9- Queres fazer me alguma pergunta?**

Peço de já desculpa pela enorme review. : / Até logo.

Dear ZazieCurie,

1) I would probably have been a professional tennis player.

2) I guess I would have been a good husband. But, I can never say that for sure.

3) I do not know about parenting.

4) I do not trust people very often. The only person I really trust is Watari.

5) I do not play any other sports except tennis.

6) Some, not all.

7) I had to arrest Beyond Birthday for his crimes.

8) I think that yaou are very inquisitive in nature.

9) Are you originally portuguese? Not many people who have had contact with me before were portuguese.

**Kanki Youji-**

**L-san,  
First off, thank you for replying to me! I feel special, even though you replied to others as well. Okay... you say you don't fear death, but from your anwers I got more of an impression that you don't fear dying, though I may be wrong. I am now wondering about your thoughts of the after. Does it not make you even a bit concerned? I know that I, for one, and quite terrified of the idea death, not because of the finality or anything like that, or even the fact that I have no clue whats going to happen to me. I'm really scared that I'll just be forgotten, lost, gone. None of me left behind. And if that happens, will I ever really have existed? Don't you ever feel like that? I know that you're L, worlds greatest detective, and that part of you will live on, but what about the rest of you? The part that makes you you. Aren't you aafraid that will be lost?  
Kanki**

Dear Kanki Youji,

You are correct, I do not fear dying. I suppose something must happen when you die. I'm not sure if you go to Heaven or if you are reincarnated. I suppose I will find out when I die. You will never be forgotten. Everyone will have someone that will remember them. And as for the rest of me, I feel that even a small part of me that is remembered, whether it's because I eat sweets or the way I sit, is fine with me. And I'm not afraid if someone does not remember me.


	5. Questions 4

**Amaya the Winged Fox-**

**Here I was, leafing through some of my old favorites when I had the impulse to see your profile like I had everyday all those months ago. And to my surprise, you had posted this! I see this one is much quieter than during your first, and much slower paced too. Most of the people reviewing are regulars from the last column, and the atmosphere is much more casual.**

1) Since your answering questions again, could you explain what the puzzle was from the last column?

2) Will you be answering the questions people left on your other column, or just ones from here?

3) Why did you make another column? Did you really just want to answer our questions or is there something else going on?

4) Judging by the publish and last updated dates, I'm guessing that this column is just a free time sort of thing, or at least not on your top priority list, right?

5) Has anything significant changed in the past few months for you? I know things have for me.

6) Again, any questions for me?

I'll be putting this on alert for old times' sake. Not very interested in it though; thrill's died down. Since this column's for "utmost importance" questions only, I suppose I won't be reviewing as much. I'll just watch as I live, quietly.

Dear Amaya the Winged Fox,

1) The puzzle still stands in effect. I have been telling my life's story through this puzzle. In other words if you put the words in a different order, you will be able to obtain certain information about me and other cases.

2) Most likely just the ones here. It would be rather tedious to go back through the others.

3) Astute. Very astute. Indeed, I suppose I am playing yet another game.

4) Correct. I do not have free time, but the updates depend on if I am moving or not.

5) Plenty have changed for me. I have just noticed yesterday that my hair has gotten longer than it used to be by about five inches or so.

6) Have you figured out the puzzle yet? I hope the clues in the above question will help.

**mangareader1234-**

**In my last post I meant younger, not childish, sorry for the confusion. Since you have interviewed the suspects, I am curious to know what did you exactly interview them? If I know this information I can make suggestions on what to interview them without saying the same thing.**

- Ze

Dear mangareader1234,

I cannot tell you what questions or methods I have used for interrogation. It is strictly forbidden for me to tell anyone. So, I am sorry, but I will not be able to answer this.

**DadinirT-**

**I was just passing by. I wanted to say hello to you L and know your whereabouts. I hope you are ok. Did you read my e-mail by the way? hahahaha It is strange not giving you riddles as I usually do so often but I decide to type a regular review today. Don't get me wrong I love testing your mind but I do believe you are the closed it thing to "A friend" that I ever have or I think I do, for you maybe I am not.  
PS: Pero puede que mi proximo mensaje, si es que exista otro no sea tan abierto como este que tengas un buen dia L.**

Dadinirt

Dear DadinirT,

Yes, it is rather odd that you do not ask me a riddle of sorts today. And yes, I have read your email. And it was worded in a very peculiar way. But then, by now, I have come to expect it from you.

**Animelover1002-**

Well, no...I didn't ask for that reason. I asked because I wanted your opinion and your advice. ANd I don't know if your merciful or not, but I think your nice.

Cool. I would have to think about what I would want to do...

Oh...So the guy I've been emailing was a fake...so that means I win! Yes!

You're probably wondering about that huh?And If you're not just skip this paragragh. I challenged this guy who claimed to be Kira to kill me. And whatever he did, I would win. Like if he did kill me, i die. Hooray! And if he didn't he was a fake and I proved it! So I won either way! Yay!

Umm...uh...I can't think of a qustion!WAH! Sorry, but I can't think of anything except questions I already know the answer to...Opps! Never mind. what do you think about Beyond Birthday and do you think he is a criminal?

Bye-bye!

Dear Animelover1002,

Beyond Birthday was a rather strange case to me. I do believe he became obssessed over me if that is what you are asking. I do know that he was always trying to be like me, much like Mello. But I hate to say that indeed, he turned into a criminal after the murders.

**ZazieCurie-**

**Yup. You're right, I am Portuguese from Portugal. Born and live there.  
Think you could beat Williams or any other famous tennis player?  
Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't be a good husband. As long you love and care about your lover, then why not? The same thing goes for you as a father; if you love your children then you're capable of developing your parenting skills. Although, you should try to trust more on people. I don't mean myself as I don't consider myself as "worthy" in intelligence terms of you, but someone who shows very trustworthy qualities and can protect you at the same time. And don't say "Watari is already like that"; I mean other people.  
I know you had to arrest BB for his crimes, I'm not against it. But you DO know that it was because of you that he did those crimes, right? And I think it wasn't only because that you rejected him or the fact that he wanted to surpass you. I can't explain why I say this, but it's a feeling that I get.  
You think I'm inquisitive? (Scratches her cheek in embarrassment) ...Did I ask too many questions in my post and upset you? If I did, I apologize, but you're such a "mysterious" person that I can't help it. Sorry.  
As such, I won't bother you anymore. I wish you good luck on your cases. ...and be careful.**

Dear ZazieCurie,

I'm not sure if I could beat them. But I most certainly would try. And you sound kind of like Watari when he says that I should become more trusting around people. But I suppose the both of you are right. I do not know myself as to why Beyond Birthday started to kill others. He only told me that he hated that he was rejected and that he was trying to surpass me. I do not know to this day if there was another issue behind his crimes. And sometimes it's good to be inquistive. And no, you did not annoy me.

**Kanki Youji-**

**L-san,  
Thank you very much for confiding with me your thoughts on this subject. It's one that has caught my attention for some time. It is also my goal to provide you with an intellectual conversation, as opposed to asking you multiple questions requesting little tidbits of information about yourself like which particular sweet you like most (I am not allowed to eat sweets, myself, but I do love to bake them, and chocolate covered strawberries, apple pie, and macaroons are my favorite to make...), I hope that I am succeeding.  
Onto todays line of questioning: Freudian Psychology, the Kira Case, and Ordinary versus Extraordinary.  
Do you believe that Kira (the original Kira, not Amane Misa, Second Kira) possessed a super-ego, albeit a very twisted one, or was completely devoid of such a part in his conscious? It is my personal opinion that Kira (as opposed to Yagami, as I have theory about Yagami suffering from D.I.D. brought on by the experience of gaining the Death Note and as such consider the two to be separate consciousnesses in the same body) did indeed possess a super-ego and indeed it was one of the strongest found on the Earth during that time, however it was truly and completely warped.  
Would you consider Kira, Yagami, River-san, and yourself to fall under the category 'Extraordinary persons' as defined by Raskolnikov in Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment due to your heightened intelligence comparatively with the rest of the human race and ability to detach yourself from the world around you enough to - in the case of you and River-san - handle such cases and be a sort of 'Watcher of the World,' and - in the case of Yagami and Kira - take lives without it affecting your consciousness with guilt because it is believed to be for the better of the world?  
Continuing with this line of thought, would Kheel-san's strong connection to all that is in this world - a connection that leads him to his brash thoughts and actions - remove him from the list of 'Extraordinary people' despite the fact that he, too, is highly intelligent?**

Thank you for your time,  
Kanki

Dear Kanki Youji,

I believe that he may have developed a kind of alter ego. I think that it was weak before and over time it became stronger as he began to fill in the role of "Kira." In a way, yes, we are Extrodinary Persons. But only in a sense that we can maintain a calm front. No, I don't believe that Mello would be removed. As a matter of fact, he has an advantage that Near does not have. Mello knows how to interact with people to get what he wants. And I am talking about people that do not have any sort of association with the Wammy House.


	6. Questions 5

**DadinirT-**

**Dear L  
I have been indulgent my time in what it is going on right now..I would like to hear your opinion on the largest problem that is confronting this...world, it is not a newest, there had been cases of swine flu before but it never came so far as it is...development lately. Albeit this new "virus strain" is slightest different from the common Swine flu that it has not...been detected in swine or humans before, I am merely...making assumptions though,coincidence... happens, don't you agreed?.  
The World Health Organization known as "WHO". It has raised the level of the situation to a phase 5. That was quite expecting. Yesterday the President of Mexico "made" an announcement of "such" nature to remain calm and do not panic. "Neglected move" that was not wise if you do not interpret the character flawless. I saw the announcement (after all Spanish is my mother language) and you could tell the lies that came throw his words.  
And you can tell by all this that I am not there as I was planning ….. I was told to stay where I am now that upset me, but I did stay anyways, I hope you have a good day L.**

ATTE  
Dadinirt

Dear DadinirT,

It is somewhat suspicious. I know that health regulations must inspect everything, but I cannot say that it was man made. There could be a one percent chance that it was designed by humans, but the chances are very unlikely. I myself want to inspect this predicament, but I am not allowed by government to step in. All I can say is stay safe. But then again, that sounds real cheesey.

**Reper-**

**hello L,**

remember me.

It's been ever so nice talking to you and i am still unable to get into your mind.

But i will try.

On another note, what do you think of Japanese cuisine?

And i deduced that you have some English heritage.

Have you ever been to Australia?

R

Dear Reper,

Yes I remember you. And I happen to like some Japanese food. As a matter of fact, I am very fond of thier mochi cakes. And I have been to Australia. I make at least five or so visits a year.

**ZazieCurie-**

**Glad that I didn't offend or annoy you.  
I sound like Watari? Shucks, man! You're making me blush! :D Mind you, I recently had that "ideal" a bit shook up when I found out that I was being "backstabbed" by most of my class (they're usually nice to me. That's the shocking part). Seriously, I almost feel like I can't trust anyone anymore. Still, I stand on what I told you before; and if we ever meet on the street (which we won't, but... Meh. -_-) you can trust me as a regular friend of yours. I'm no Einstein, but I'm good making people laugh.  
As for B... I don't know. I gave him a second chance and until now he's been nice to me and actually helped me a bit with my recent depression. Is he a criminal? Yes, and sadly he will be remembered as such. Am I naïve? Yes, but in the end I'm the one who gets the last laugh if tricked or hurt.  
Anyway, I'm leaving you with the sweet sound of ELO's Mr. Blue Sky (I think it suits a bit on your personality. Or not... you tell me.), and a riddle.  
What's the meaning of life according to the man who's also known as "D.N.A."?  
Good luck and be careful.**

Dear ZazieCurie,

I'm not sure if Mr. Blue Sky works for me. But then again to each his own. And the answer to your riddle is 42.

**Kanki Youji-**

**L-san,  
Personally, I quite agree with you on the subject of subject Yagami and subject Kira though I would argue that the domination of subject Kira in subject Yagami's conciuosness was much of a much quicker pace than the gradual take over you suggest.  
However, you did not answer my question about the super-ego. I trust, of course, that you've taken basic college and senior year psycology classes at some point so you'll be familiar with the term refering to a persons inner ballance between what is write and wrong, or their sense of justice so to speak. Thought that, of course, is a crude definition at best. I would much apreciate your thoughts on my previous line of questioning for this subject.  
Within the area of 'Ordinary' versus 'Extrodinary' I would have to argue that it is Kheel-san's connection with people outside of the House that keeps him from the title of an 'Extrodinary Person' though he may be extrodinary in other ways. This is, of course, going through the idea of an Extrodinary Person as Fdor Dostoevsky presented, rather than the way the term would be concieved in an audience of todays average minors, of course. As such, human attachments and the tangled half-affection he carrief for a certaion Jeevas boy would strike Kheel-san from the list as far as I can see. To be worn away by such human emotions as anger, pride, and love would keep him from his full potential. That is, of course, meerly a viewpoint on the subject.  
You and River-san, though, have clearly seen this point of view, judging on your detachment from such human emotions, thought I doubt you have fully removed yourself. I was wondering if you felt it was worth it... to isolate yourself so. To cut off from everything and everyone. To watch over and protect a world without ever truely getting to know and love it in the intimate way that the majority of human kind enjoys. Clearly, it felt like the right decision at the time, and I doubt you'll stray from this path now, but... do you ever regret it? Wonder what it would be like to live life as the people you watch over live it? To have a family, perhaps, a shot at love? Do you miss it? Or has the absense of it left nothing to miss, no ability to long for something so far gone?  
Thank you for you time,  
Kanki**

Dear Kanki Youji,

If you are talking about an alter ego, then yes, I suppose you can say that Light kun had one. He indeed was able to cope with killing off hundreds of people without thought. After analyzing his behavior, I deduced that he may have had an alter ego, or he might have had a slight case of schizophrenia. Some schizophrenics have been known to know what they are doing at all times, but they assume a different name and personality to cope with something. So they will respond to thier names and act as they are supposed to, but in secret they live a double life. And as for the Extrodinary vs Ordinary, you have to take in circumstances of the area as well. Mello may not be "extrodinary" when compared to me, but to others below him he is considered "extrodinary." So really, it depends on how you look at it. And I have to say that I have never regretted my decision to cut myself off. I had to sacrifice things, but in the end I feel that it was worth it. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be normal, but I don't see myself that way. So all in all, I am one hundred percent sure that I do not regret my path.

**Animelover1002-**

**But those people were going to die that day anyway;He was born with shinigami , I don't really consider him a criminal. Sorry if that offends you.**

What do you think happens when you die? ... Sorry that just randomly popped into my head! I think I've been reading too much of Anita Blake's life!

Wait a sec...what do you mean after the murders?! He supposedly was sent to prison in LA and 3 years later died in prison of an unexplained heart attack! You mean to tell me he lives?! That Kira didn't kill him?! I demand to know!

Dear Animelover1002,

Ah, he lives. But the one that died of a heart attack was much like the death of Lind L. Taylor. A stand in if you will. But that is information that could not be leaked out until the pass of Kira. I later questioned BB of his eyes. He would not tell me before until Kira's murders stopped.

**PissyNovelist-**

**Ahem... I'm going to do my nerdy little deduction before I hit my question...**

MY deduction on this question was Rem cared for Misa, which made her kill you because you were close in solving the case. Yet, if we put that aside for the time being it could have been more than that. As some have saw earlier, Rem killed someone for Misa to prove she was the second Kira. Light, useing his skills, convinced Rem into killing you to save Misa, knowing that Rem would do it. Rem cared for Misa more than anything, correct? With this, I could imply that Light had SOMETHING to do with your death. Intentonal or not, to which leads me to my question;

Why do you think Rem killed you?

Thank you in advance

Dear PissyNovelist,

I think the most logical answer would be that Rem was in love with Miss Amane. And yes, my death would all have been plotted out by Light kun. I do not know how long it was planned, but I do know that it must have been for a while. But all in all, I believe that there is a seven percent chance that I was killed out of love.

**mangareader1234-**

**I understand, even though this makes it harder I still understand. Well, what else have you done in this investigation besides interrogating them? If you can't answer this ether, I will understand.**

Dear mangareader1234,

I have used several methods short of physical torture. I have isolated each of them and have used many mental tricks on them. I'm still trying and they are still holding out on me.


	7. Terrible News

_Dear Viewers,_

_I regret to inform you that our beloved L has passed away. He died in the line of duty as he would have wanted. L was killed at 9:45 p.m on the twelfth of May. He had been assasinated by a group that we have been tracking down for years. A funeral was held secretly for him, and he was buried as of 4:00 the fourteenth of May._

_While going through his files, I found this and I felt as though, you, who have supported L, should know. I must apologize for not telling you viewers so soon, but many things have happened since. I cannot tell you the details, but I'm sure you can imagine what is going on right now. _

_I shall keep this profile up so that many of you can still view it._

_With Regrets,_

_Watari_


End file.
